Amora the Enchantress (Earth-12041)
Amora the Enchantress is an old enemy of Thor who has faced up against many times, almost every attempt she tries to ensnare his heart to obtain his affections. At some point she had allied herself with Skurge the Executioner. Cabal Both her and Skurge had joined the newly formed Cabal led by the Leader, the group of villains had teamed up to finally defeat the Avengers, having able to capture and immobilized them on the Leader's ship, while their plans were initially set back by the interference of the New Avengers, the Cabal were able to escape except for the Leader (who was reveled to not be their "true leader") and disperse the captured Avengers across space.12 Thor in particular was transported to an asteroid ruled by Amora and brainwashed to be her royal guard. Captain Marvel and Ms. Marvel had arrive to rescue Thor but were soon imprisoned by the Enchantress. She forced the two heroes to fight against her snow monster and later soon Thor himself, as the battle ensues, Kamala was able to get through to Thor and break free from Amora's control. Summoning his hammer and rejoins the two heroines to fight the Enchantress, before she escapes, Amora uses her magic to send the asteroid to it's nearest star, leaving the heroes to save the inhabitants still on it.3 Screenshots Avengers Assemble (1062).png Avengers Assemble (1061).png Avengers Assemble (1024).png Avengers Assemble (1021).png Avengers Assemble (1022).png Avengers Assemble (1023).png Avengers Assemble (1020).png Avengers Assemble (1019).png Avengers Assemble (1015).png Avengers Assemble (1016).png Avengers Assemble (1017).png Avengers Assemble (1014).png Avengers Assemble (972).png Avengers Assemble (962).png Avengers Assemble (959).png Avengers Assemble (960).png Avengers Assemble (958).png Avengers Assemble (988).png Avengers Assemble (987).png Avengers Assemble (980).png Avengers Assemble (978).png Avengers Assemble (976).png Avengers Assemble (748).png Avengers Assemble (749).png Avengers Assemble (747).png Avengers Assemble (709).png Avengers Assemble (710).png Avengers Assemble (711).png Avengers Assemble (708).png Avengers Assemble (707).png Avengers Assemble (706).png Avengers Assemble (703).png Avengers Assemble (704).png Avengers Assemble (705).png Avengers Assemble (681).png Avengers Assemble (679).png Avengers Assemble (680).png Avengers Assemble (671).png Avengers Assemble (664).png Avengers Assemble (663).png Avengers Assemble (660).png Avengers Assemble (658).png Avengers Assemble (655).png Avengers Assemble (1008).png Avengers Assemble (1009).png Avengers Assemble (1006).png Avengers Assemble (1004).png Avengers Assemble (1001).png Avengers Assemble (1002).png Avengers Assemble (1000).png Avengers Assemble (999).png Avengers Assemble (994).png Avengers Assemble (993).png Avengers Assemble (850).png Avengers Assemble (851).png Avengers Assemble (1012).png Avengers Assemble (849).png Avengers Assemble (847).png Avengers Assemble (848).png Avengers Assemble (841).png Avengers Assemble (845).png Avengers Assemble (843).png Avengers Assemble (862).png Avengers Assemble (864).png Avengers Assemble (863).png Avengers Assemble (857).png Avengers Assemble (853).png Avengers Assemble (854).png Avengers Assemble (855).png Avengers Assemble (852).png Avengers Assemble (882).png Avengers Assemble (881).png Avengers Assemble (878).png Avengers Assemble (879).png Avengers Assemble (880).png Avengers Assemble (877).png Avengers Assemble (770).png Avengers Assemble (769).png Avengers Assemble (768).png Avengers Assemble (767).png Avengers Assemble (764).png Avengers Assemble (765).png Avengers Assemble (766).png Avengers Assemble (760).png Avengers Assemble (761).png Avengers Assemble (762).png Avengers Assemble (763).png Avengers Assemble (896).png Avengers Assemble (897).png Avengers Assemble (895).png Avengers Assemble (890).png Avengers Assemble (891).png Avengers Assemble (888).png Avengers Assemble (886).png Avengers Assemble (884).png Avengers Assemble (906).png Avengers Assemble (903).png Avengers Assemble (904).png Avengers Assemble (905).png Avengers Assemble (902).png Avengers Assemble (901).png Avengers Assemble (634).png Avengers Assemble (632).png Avengers Assemble (629).png Avengers Assemble (630).png Avengers Assemble (627).png Avengers Assemble (578).png Avengers Assemble (576).png Avengers Assemble (574).png Avengers Assemble (571).png Avengers Assemble (567).png Avengers Assemble (566).png Avengers Assemble (649).png Avengers Assemble (606).png Avengers Assemble (604).png Avengers Assemble (602).png Avengers Assemble (600).png Avengers Assemble (594).png Avengers Assemble (592).png Avengers Assemble (590).png Avengers Assemble (583).png Avengers Assemble (584).png Avengers Assemble (580).png Avengers Assemble (581).png Avengers Assemble (582).png Avengers Assemble (565).png Avengers Assemble (563).png Avengers Assemble (561).png Avengers Assemble (559).png Avengers Assemble (557).png Avengers Assemble (554).png Avengers Assemble (552).png Avengers Assemble (486).png Avengers Assemble (484).png Avengers Assemble (480).png Avengers Assemble (482).png Avengers Assemble (476).png Avengers Assemble (468).png Avengers Assemble (465).png Avengers Assemble (461).png Avengers Assemble (354).png Avengers Assemble (352).png Avengers Assemble (350).png Avengers Assemble (348).png Avengers Assemble (345).png Avengers Assemble (343).png Avengers Assemble (338).png Avengers Assemble (335).png Avengers Assemble (372).png Avengers Assemble (369).png Avengers Assemble (370).png Avengers Assemble (371).png Avengers Assemble (368).png Avengers Assemble (367).png Avengers Assemble (366).png Avengers Assemble (365).png Avengers Assemble (360).png Avengers Assemble (357).png Avengers Assemble (358).png Avengers Assemble (355).png Avengers Assemble (325).png Avengers Assemble (324).png Avengers Assemble (323).png Avengers Assemble (1).png Avengers Assemble (2).png Avengers Assemble (457).png Avengers Assemble (459).png Avengers Assemble (456).png Avengers Assemble (454).png Avengers Assemble (451).png Avengers Assemble (452).png Avengers Assemble (450).png Avengers Assemble (448).png Avengers Assemble (449).png Avengers Assemble (424).png Avengers Assemble (421).png Avengers Assemble (422).png Avengers Assemble (423).png Avengers Assemble (420).png Avengers Assemble (419).png Avengers Assemble (418).png Avengers Assemble (416).png Avengers Assemble (414).png Avengers Assemble (411).png Avengers Assemble (408).png Avengers Assemble (405).png Avengers Assemble (403).png Avengers Assemble (400).png Avengers Assemble (401).png Avengers Assemble (397).png Avengers Assemble (398).png Avengers Assemble (399).png Avengers Assemble (396).png Avengers Assemble (374).png Underworld 18AA (100).png Underworld 18AA (98).png Underworld 18AA (96).png Underworld 18AA (94).png Underworld 18AA (90).png Underworld 18AA (88).png Underworld 18AA (72).png Underworld 18AA (71).png Underworld 18AA (70).png Underworld 18AA (69).png Underworld 18AA (68).png Underworld 18AA (67).png Underworld 18AA (66).png Underworld 18AA (65).png Underworld 18AA (64).png Underworld 18AA (63).png Underworld 18AA (62).png Underworld 18AA (61).png Underworld 18AA (60).png Underworld 18AA (150).png Underworld 18AA (149).png Underworld 18AA (148).png Underworld 18AA (147).png Underworld 18AA (146).png Underworld 18AA (145).png Underworld 18AA (144).png Underworld 18AA (143).png Underworld 18AA (142).png Underworld 18AA (141).png Underworld 18AA (140).png Underworld 18AA (139).png Underworld 18AA (138).png Underworld 18AA (137).png Underworld 18AA (136).png Underworld 18AA (135).png Underworld 18AA (130).png Underworld 18AA (129).png Underworld 18AA (128).png Underworld 18AA (127).png Underworld 18AA (126).png Underworld 18AA (125).png Underworld 18AA (124).png Underworld 18AA (118).png Underworld 18AA (116).png Underworld 18AA (114).png Underworld 18AA (112).png Underworld 18AA (110).png Underworld 18AA (108).png Underworld 18AA (106).png Underworld 18AA (104).png Underworld 18AA (102).png Underworld 18AA (200).png Underworld 18AA (199).png Underworld 18AA (198).png Underworld 18AA (197).png Underworld 18AA (196).png Underworld 18AA (195).png Underworld 18AA (194).png Underworld 18AA (193).png Underworld 18AA (192).png Underworld 18AA (191).png Underworld 18AA (190).png Underworld 18AA (189).png Underworld 18AA (188).png Underworld 18AA (187).png Underworld 18AA (186).png Underworld 18AA (185).png Underworld 18AA (184).png Underworld 18AA (183).png Underworld 18AA (182).png Underworld 18AA (181).png Underworld 18AA (180).png Underworld 18AA (179).png Underworld 18AA (178).png Underworld 18AA (177).png Underworld 18AA (176).png Underworld 18AA (175).png Underworld 18AA (174).png Underworld 18AA (173).png Underworld 18AA (172).png Underworld 18AA (171).png Underworld 18AA (170).png Underworld 18AA (169).png Underworld 18AA (168).png Underworld 18AA (167).png Underworld 18AA (166).png Underworld 18AA (165).png Underworld 18AA (164).png Underworld 18AA (163).png Underworld 18AA (162).png Underworld 18AA (161).png Underworld 18AA (160).png Underworld 18AA (159).png Underworld 18AA (158).png Underworld 18AA (157).png Underworld 18AA (156).png Underworld 18AA (155).png Underworld 18AA (154).png Underworld 18AA (153).png Underworld 18AA (152).png Underworld 18AA (151).png Underworld 18AA (233).png Underworld 18AA (232).png Underworld 18AA (231).png Underworld 18AA (230).png Underworld 18AA (229).png Underworld 18AA (228).png Underworld 18AA (227).png Underworld 18AA (226).png Underworld 18AA (225).png Underworld 18AA (224).png Underworld 18AA (223).png Underworld 18AA (222).png Underworld 18AA (221).png Underworld 18AA (220).png Underworld 18AA (219).png Underworld 18AA (218).png Underworld 18AA (217).png Underworld 18AA (216).png Underworld 18AA (215).png Underworld 18AA (214).png Underworld 18AA (213).png Underworld 18AA (212).png Underworld 18AA (211).png Underworld 18AA (210).png Underworld 18AA (209).png Underworld 18AA (208).png Underworld 18AA (207).png Underworld 18AA (206).png Underworld 18AA (205).png Underworld 18AA (204).png Underworld 18AA (203).png Underworld 18AA (202).png Underworld 18AA (201).png Avengers Assemble (712).png Avengers Assemble (713).png Avengers Assemble (973).png Category:Marvel Universe Category:Asgardian Category:Magic Users Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Whip Users Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Goddess Category:Super Centenarians Category:Immortal Category:Force-Field Generation Category:Space Adaption Category:Queen Category:Kidnapper Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Waterbender Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Transportation Category:Aliens Category:Vengeance Category:Summoning Category:Animation Category:Mind Control Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Shapeshifters Category:Women with Superpowers Category:Female Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Warrior Category:Screenshots Category:A Class Category:Thors Rogues Gallery Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Cryokinesis